


Burned to a Cinder

by Overworld_Sky



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Shadow, Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Shadow the Hedgehog (2005), Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic Adventure 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overworld_Sky/pseuds/Overworld_Sky
Summary: Fulfilling Maria's last wish was not going to be an easy task for Shadie the Hedgehog… especially when she is forced to work with a backstabbing doctor, partner with a nagging bat, and avoid a blue stalker who seems to be everywhere she goes. Still, despite these obstacles, she is the ultimate lifeform. Nothing will stand in her way!Fem!Shadow. Eventual Sonadow.Crossposted on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Amy Rose/Original Character(s), Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

.

.

.

_"We are bound to memories, to a past,_   
_even to those full of all that is aghast,_   
_and yet, we must conjure up_   
_enough strength to live beside_   
_our ghosts, unafraid."_

\- Barbara Garay, "Beneath the Surface: A book of poems." -

.

.

.

_**"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Security Breach at Gate 3! All units prepare to engage. Emergency battle formations standard battle procedures initiated!"** _

Prison Island was supposed to be one of the most fortified government bases in the world, and to Doctor Robotnik, it was like taking a stroll through a theme park with moving targets and flashing lights.

**_"Locate and stop the intruder from entering the security area! This is not a drill! Repeat. This is not a drill!"_ **

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Eggman laughed. "That was all too easy!" The doctor had already disabled the blast doors ones on his route down. If he was met with any minor resistance, Eggman simply torpedoed it out of his way. "Let's take a look at what my grandfather was working on… a top-secret military weapon!"

According to his research, the military had shut down the project because they feared its destructive capabilities and then later abandoned it to be sealed away forever in level 7 since they themselves could not crack the security code by inputted his grandfather well over fifty years ago.

Eggman hacked the controls in the elevator to take him down to Level 7. According to the map, there was no level 7. Poppycock! Whenever the government said something did not exist, that means quite the contrary. The doors opened once Eggman reached the floor to reveal a large machine far off into the corner of the room. Connected to the machine was a long capsule. The glass was foggy. He couldn't see what was inside yet.

"Oh ho!" Eggman rubbed his hands eagerly. He parked his Eggbot and climbed out of the driver's seat. His shoes squeaked as he hurried across the floor to the control panel.

"So this is the military's top-secret weapon? Hmmm..." his mustache twitched. "It's a lot smaller than I expected... eh, no matter!" Eggman settled over the keyboard. "Enter user data. Aha… enter password… Password is MA-RI-A," he typed in. Eggman then reached into a front pocket and placed a Chaos Emerald in the console to power the machine. It activated the pod.

As the doors opened cold air rushed out of the capsule, contorting Eggman's vision for a moment. Whatever was in the capsule had stepped out. The sound of heels clicking on the tile floor as it slowly made its way over to him.

"What's that?" Eggman reared back as his eyes detected the outline of the critter he despised the most. "Is that you, Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans again!? Huh... wait a minute," Eggman caught himself. As the smoke began to clear out, he got a better view of the hedgehog. "… wait, you're not Sonic!"

Although they were the same species, Eggman noted the black fur, slender frame, and the starkest difference, her being female. She was dressed in a white leather bodysuit outlined in red. "This… this is impossible!" Eggman gasped. Surely this rodent could not be the magnum opus of his grandfather! Perhaps he made a mistake-

"Hmph," she flipped her long red striped quills over her shoulder. "My name is Shadie the Hedgehog," she introduced herself. She looked at him with deep crimson eyes showing alertness and keen intellect. "Since you were so gracious to release me from my stasis, I will submit myself into your service and grant you one wish." Shadie took a knee and bowed before Eggman.

Eggman paused. Well, this was certainly a refreshing turn of events. Finally, someone else besides his robotic creations giving him the respect he deserved-

The alarm system began to blare again. "Now what?" Eggman grumbled. He and the dark hedgehog soon found themselves at gunpoint by several heavy-armed combat walkers. "

 _"Intruders have been located!"_ one of the security fighters reported back to central. _"Engaging targets now!"_

Eggman tensed. He was by no means defenseless, but it was going to take some serious maneuvering to get out of this hot mess.

"This shall not be a problem," Shadie stood up and walked in front of Eggman, getting between him from the heavily armored walking tanks. "Please allow me to clear the way for us, master."

"Eh?" Eggman was hesitated to believe her. "You can beat all of these on your own?"

Her eyes narrowed at his lack of faith in her abilities. "A demonstration will be provided," Shadie held up her hands as they began to glow a bright green. Chaos Energy popped and crackled in her fist. "Behold the true power I possess as the ultimate lifeform!" she then unleashed a torrent of firepower. The armored walkers had barely a chance to fire back before each of them where attacked.

"Hmph!" Shadie sneered at the flaming piles of rubble she reduced the entire attack force to.

The human pilots managed to eject themselves from the machinery before it exploded. "She is too strong! Retreat!" The leader commanded. He and his men made a hasty retreat calling for more backup.

"Pathetic humans!" she scoffed with contempt.

"Destroying those guard robots was nothing sort of spectacular!" Eggman praised her. She was extraordinarily powerful! Eggman mentally berated himself for a moment to think his grandfather's creation was not up to the task. "So, Shadie, you are the military's top-secret weapon? But what did you mean when you said you would grant me a wish?"

Shadie turned to face him. "I can once you acquire the six remaining Chaos Emeralds," she explained.

"Six?" Eggman said. "But-" Then he noticed the silver emerald in her hand. The same one he had used to free her from stasis. How and when did she even pluck it from the machine without him noticing? Eggman became indignant. If there was going to be any swindling going on around here, it would be him to do it! "Now what just a minute-"

"Come meet me on Space Colony ARK," Shadie cut him off. "When you have the remaining Emeralds. Till then, farewell."

In a flash, she was gone. Eggman let out an exasperated huff. Darn thieving hedgehogs!

Eggman withdrew from Prisoner Island and returned to his hidden base in the desert plains. Once there he began to dive deeper into his grandfather's research trying to locate the "ARK" the enigmatic hedgehog had mentioned.

* * *

For the first time in fifty years, she was home.

Shadie drew a breath. The air smelt stale and the temperature was frigid. There was a strange sour stench she could not identify that tasted bitter on her tongue. She exhaled seeing the vapors of her breath as she walked around the deserted station.

But home was not home anymore.

The only sounds were made by her that echoed throughout the dimly lit passageway. The rust stains on the walls, the cracked unpolished tiles crunching beneath her heel as Shadie made her way to the control room of the Eclipse Cannon. Once these halls were filled with busy scientists conducting their assigned duties.

Shadie could almost hear them chattering between themselves as they conversed with their colleagues about some new development in their research. The strong smell of coffee wavering from their mugs as they walked with determined purpose to and fro have gone silent completely silent.

Merely ghosts in her memory.

Home was now an empty tomb. A place that should never be disturbed again. Forever a monument to the fallen as a testimony of human innovation and senseless savagery. Shadie kept walking. She looked down seeing the dried maroon-colored stains were on the floors never to be washed away.

_"Quickly men! Find them before they escape!"_

Shadie winched as she remembered how she walked down these halls many times and then there was the last time. The only time she ran for her life down this same hallway. The alarms blazing, explosions going off in the distance. People were screaming, people were dying.

 _"Maria, we're almost there!"_ Shadie called over her shoulder, looking into her fearful blue eyes. _"Just a little further!"_

Then a single deafening gunshot rang out.

Shadie let out a gasp as she was pulled back into the present. She staggered holding out a hand just in time to steady herself against the wall. She remained there for several minutes just trying to get a hold of herself. "Maria… I still remember what I promised you that day," Shadie whispered. She clenched her fist. "For all the people from that wretched planet… I promise to avenge you!"

Now full of resolve, Shadie stood straight and continued her way to the control room for the Eclipse Cannon and stayed there restraining herself from food and drink. Being the Ultimate Lifeform, she could sustain herself for a time as she waited.

* * *

It has been several days since her encounter with the doctor. Shadie wondered if he was even capable of finding the ARK. She assumed he knew where it was if he had the capability to free her from stasis in the first place. His uncanny resemblance to her creator, Gerald Robotnik was no coincidence. If he was anything like his ancestor, then coming here should not be too much of an issue-

"So this is what you meant about the ARK!" a familiar voice boomed from behind her.

A smile spread across her muzzle. "Soon Maria… very soon…" she turned to face the doctor and was immediately disappointed by what she saw, or rather, the lack of thereof. "You have brought none of the remaining Chaos Emeralds with you, doctor?"

Eggman's mustache twitched. Did she seriously think he would comply without an explanation? Eggman decided to play it cool. "Alas, gathering all seven emeralds is a bigger task than I can manage alone..." he trailed with purpose. "But I think the greater question is why you need these Emeralds? As I had just explained, they are not easy to get your hands on!"

"Because you will need all seven emeralds if you wish to receive your heart's desire to rule the world."

Eggman's ears perked up. "And by what means?"

"You came to Prison Island to retrieve the world's most powerful weapon, did you not?" Shadie motioned to the locked mechanism behind her. "Well, it's now within your grasp. Behold, the Eclipse Cannon!" Shadie stepped aside to allow Eggman to get a full view of the machine. Much larger than what Eggman had discovered in level 7.

The device, now being powered by the Emerald Shadie took earlier, booted up.

"The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that the ARK contained a top-secret research facility, where weapons of mass destruction were being created. This is one of them; a weapon capable of destroying an entire planet!"

"Destroying an entire planet...?" Eggman hesitated. He would much rather rule the world than blow it to bits.

"But, it's been deactivated for some time now..." Shadie continued. "To reactivate it large amounts of energy are necessary."

"Ah," Eggman nodded with understanding as he stroked his mustache. "So that's why you needed the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Precisely," Shadie nodded to him. "To reactivate the machine, we need the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once you have that, then you have the ultimate power of destruction, to use as you please."

"Hahahahahaha!" Eggman burst out laughing with glee. "I like the way you think, Shadie! With this leverage, all the nations will bow before the Eggman Empire!"

"And to accelerate the progress," Shadie strolled forward with purpose. "I will return to earth to help you collect the remaining Emeralds, doctor."

Eggman's glasses gleamed under the fluorescent lights. "Then if that's the case, my dear Shadie, let us begin!"


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**24 hours later in Capital City...**

"Ohhh Sonikuuu!" Amy Rose called after her favorite hero.

Sonic groaned. "Not now, Amy!"

Not ever, to tell the truth, and he immediately felt guilty for the thought. Sonic considered the pink hedgehog to be a good friend of his, but sometimes the fangirling got a bit too much to handle. Like today, Amy had been bothering him all morning about going on a date with her. Did she ever have anything else to do? Because he sure did!

"Tails!" he turned to his best friend. "Cover for me!" Sonic pleaded with him.

"I…" the fox hesitated from being put on the spot. "But how do I-"

"Don't care! Just distract her or slow her down!" Sonic took off in a blur.

"Oh, don't run away again, Sonic!" Amy had just rounded the corner and caught the curtails of Sonic's dust. "Ahhhhh…" she whined, wilting from disappointment and fatigue. "He's always on a go!" She leaned forward with her hands on her knees as she panted trying to catch her breath a little.

"Hey, don't let it get you down," Tails patted her shoulder consolingly.

"I try not to let it, but I have been trying to get a date for weeks!" Amy complained. "What is a girl to do to get a guy's attention?!"

"Maybe you should um... uh take a break?" Tails suggested hesitantly.

Any sent him a sharp look crossed between silent fury and insulted pride. "Rain or shine, today or tomorrow, I will never quit trying to win Sonic's love!" she declared passionately. "He's just a little shy, that's all! I have the charm! He just needs to see it!"

Tails help up his hands in hopes of calming her down. "Look, just chill..." he looked around for any sort of distraction. That is when Tails noticed the restaurant logo hanging above their heads. "…c-chill at this dessert shop! C'mon, have a scoop of ice cream, my treat!"

Amy huffed. "Fine... thanks Tails," she accepted his invite.

"Sure!" Together they enter the small dessert shop. "Hello!" Tails greeted the waitress as both he and Amy slid into a window booth.

The waitress did not even bother replying. She turned her nose at them and made herself scarce real quick.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Amy grumbled, tossing a glare at the woman's back.

Tails withheld a sigh. Perhaps he should have been a bit more selective in choosing a place to eat. Mobius was inhabited by both humans and sentient creatures, however, that did not mean prejudice, distrust, and resentment didn't exist between the two groups. Some human establishments would flat out refuse to serve their kind. Considering them to be "filthy animals".

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to eat-" Tails was about to suggest when a peppy greeting fell on his ears.

"Hey, there, and welcome to Sweetie Cones Corner!" a different waitress came right up to their table with a smile. She whipped out her notepad and pen. "What can I get you two?"

Tails perked up instantly. "Hi!" he greeted the friendly waitress. "I would like a fudge sundae, hold the nuts, but I would like extra cherries." He turned to the pinkette. "What would you like, Amy?"

With her mood brightening, Amy smiled. "I would like a black cherry ice cream cone please-"

_"BREAKING NEWS! We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash!"_ The news station cut in on the soap opera program playing in the background of the dessert shop. _"There has been a break-in at the Federal Reserve Bank less than 15 minutes ago!"_

The tv screens flashed footage of the bank billowing out black smoke from an explosion.

_"Mysteriously, the only thing that was stolen was the Chaos Emerald from the vault. According to eyewitnesses at the scene, the suspect was described to be a young, female hedgehog. Now identified to be Amelia Rose! A companion to the world-renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

Amy was flabbergasted. "Wha... what did the news lady just say!?"

"...maybe we misheard?" Tails offered a logical explanation.

The waitress eyed Amy a bit guardedly. Amy noticed the atmosphere of the small café shifting. Everyone was staring at her. "Tails, what is going on...?"

_"The suspect was seen fleeing the scene, destroying the Federal Reserve Bank's guard robots in her path..."_ They flashed a picture of Amy posing with her Piko Piko Hammer on the screen much to the horror of the surrounding customers. _"She is considered to be armed and dangerous. If spotted, do not engage! Call authorities right away!"_

The waitress began to back away from their table with wide eyes.

"H-Hey! I am not sure what's going on, but it's not me!" Amy insisted, but no one looked like they believed her. "Oh come on! I wouldn't steal a Chaos Emerald!"

The waitress finally lost her nerve and bolted from their table to the restaurant manager with a cry of "Hurry! Call the police!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Amy shouted. She jumped up and ran out the door in a panic.

"Amy! Don't run!" Tails ran. "You'll just make it worse!"

Not to mention incriminating!

Police cars were already swarming the streets when Tails got outside. "This way!" Tails grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her down the alleyway. The sound of the sirens began to fade as they continued to run. When both considered it safe enough, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"So, um... …what were you doing earlier today?" Tails panted, only to receive a scathing scowl in return.

"Really Tails?" Amy scoffed. "I was trying to get Sonic to go on a lunch date with me, not robbing the Federal Reserve-"

"There she is! They're down here, sir!"

"Not again!" Amy took off running.

Tails flattened himself against the wall to avoid being trampled as several cops ran past him. "This is insane!" Tails yelped. He clicked on his wrist communicator and sped dialed Sonic's number hoping the hedgehog would pick up.

A couple of rings later, he answered. _"Sup, Tails!"_ came Sonic's perky voice. " _Does this mean the coast is clear-"_

"Sonic!" Tails cried into this wrist comm. "We need your help! Amy's being hunted by the police!"

Sonic was quiet for a moment. _"Please don't tell me Amy got you into her shenanigans by faking a crisis so I can rescue her again…"_ he groaned.

"This isn't a joke, Sonic!" Tails all but shouted into his speaker. "The police are on the hunt for Amy right now! And I am not sure where she went! We got separated during the chase!"

At hearing the distress in Tails' voice, Sonic finally relented. _"I'll be right there lil' buddy!"_

"We are around Oak Street!" Tails tried to give Sonic their location. "We were at this dessert shop when-"

_"Just send me your coordinates or rather Amy's if she's wearing her wrist comm!"_ Sonic cut in. The wind gust on the speaker distorted his voice a little as he ran as fast as he could. _"I'm still around the outskirts of Capital City! I will be there in a minute!"_

Tails could have smacked himself. "You're right! Sending her's… now!"

* * *

Why was this happening to her? Amy continued to run until she found herself at a dead end. "You better back away from me!" Amy warned the policemen surrounding her, she raised her hammer defensively.

"Are you Amelia Rose also known as Amy Rose?" The head officer asked her.

Amy lowered her hammer a bit as she squinted her eyes distrustfully. "…what of it?" she asked hesitantly.

"You are hereby placed under arrest!" he took out his handcuffs. "Take her!" Without warning, they all pounced on her at once.

Amy let out a shriek. "GET OFF OF ME!"

They put Amy in handcuffs and confiscated her hammer before letting her get up. "You have the right to remain silent," the officer recited her rights. "Anything said will be used against you in court-"

"For what?!" Amy demanded. "I keep telling you I didn't do anything! You got the wrong hedgehog-"

"I'm here!" Sonic announced as he sprinted onto the scene. "All the flashing lights sort of gave you away Ames-" Sonic then noticed Amy on the verge of tears as she stood there handcuffed and looking more than a little roughed up. On instinct, Sonic felt his quills beginning to rise and sharpen. "What is the meaning of this? What is going on!?"

"Hey," the police recognized him immediately. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic! Help me!" Amy pleaded.

Sonic took a determined step forward. "Why you're bothering my friend?"

"Sorry kid but we have a warrant for her arrest!"

"A warrant?" Sonic repeated in shock. "Under what charges!?" he demanded.

The officer answered, "She's a suspect for breaking into the Federal Reverse and stealing a prized Emerald just 20 minutes ago!" He began to pat down her pockets for the Emerald until Amy stomped his toe.

"I DON'T HAVE AN EMERALD I NEVER STOLE, YOU CREEP!"

The officer hissed in pain. "Keep it up, rat, and you're going to be tased!" he threatened her.

"RAT!?" Amy screeched indignantly with fire in her eyes. "You better watch yourself if you dare call me that again!"

Sonic remembered seeing smoke rising up into the sky as he ran to his friends' location. In fact, that was on the complete opposite side of the city. It would have taken Amy twice as long to travel this distance from the Federal Reserve bank through such a busy and congested city.

"You heard her!" Sonic remarked. "She didn't do it!"

"Then are you her alibi?" the officer asked him impatiently. "Can you testify under oath and penalty of perjury that you were with her when the robbery took place?"

Sonic's ears flattened. "…I… no, I was…" _running away from her._ "…I was on a run on the outside the city limits," he admitted. "I wasn't with her when it happened, so I don't know if she was really involved or not..." Sonic flickered his eyes over to the pink hedgehog. "Ames, did you-"

"Why the heck would I even want the Chaos Emeralds?!" Amy retorted. Tears were now running down her cheeks. "They got the wrong person, Sonic! Please believe me!"

"Of course I do! I believe you!" Sonic assured her. He tapped his foot as he began to think. "Maybe the culprit is still in the area since it just happened..." Sonic reasoned to himself. He looked up at Amy. "Hang tight, Ames, I'll catch the real culprit!" Sonic promised her before speeding off.

Sonic dialed Tails' wrist comm. When the fox answered, he said, "Tails, listen! I need you to pull footage, news stories, police radio transcripts - basically anything that can help me find the real thief! I need to know if the culprit is still around and hurry! We don't have a moment to lose!"

Sonic kept his eyes peeled as Tails continued to feed him random bits of information. He searched everywhere and anywhere he could. The alleys, the rooftops, the street corners, the subways. Then Tails managed to upload pictures taken by the street cameras right outside the bank. Images were a bit fuzzy, but Sonic was able to see the black fur striped with red and white clothing. He had never seen a fur combination like that before.

"These images were taken where and when?" he asked.

_"Blackberry Boulevard!"_ Tails answered, _"Like around 17 minutes after the robbery!"_

"Hm, sounds like it's heading towards the southern part of the city..." Sonic changed course. He had already searched the northern and eastern parts. "Have your gadgets see if they spot another match!"

"Roger that!"

The South part of Capital City was the entry point that had the landmark Capital City Bridge. Sonic kept running until he reached the bridge. That's when something sparkled in the afternoon sun, catching his eye. On the very top of the bridge was...!

"That girl… she's a hedgehog… and she's holding… is that a Chaos Emerald?!" Sonic skidded to an abrupt halt. She had black fur streaked with red and wore white leather clothing. He had found her! 

"Tails!" he called urgently into his wrist comm. "Tip-off the authorities to my current location. I think I just found the Emerald thief!"

* * *

Breaking into the Federal Reserve Bank was nothing. Shadie would not even consider it a workout. She was in and out within 15 minutes. Security was a joke. The resistance she met was merely dogs, stun guns (that could not hit a thing), and blockades. Not impressive at all. The more she saw of planet Mobius, the more she loathed it. It was so pathetic.

Shadie stood high above the ground from a suspension bridge as she held her prize. The humans could not come within an inch of capturing her. Yet in another time and another place they had managed to take away the one person who meant so much to her-

"Now I understand what's going on!" Sonic exclaimed as he approached her. The black hedgehog finally took notice of him due to his outburst. "The police has mistaken you for Amy!"

Shadie tensed, narrowing her gaze that the blue annoyance that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Listen…" he began, hoping she could be reasoned with. "You got to turn yourself in. Your thefts have gotten my friend into some seriously hot water!"

Her red ruby eyes gazed down at him apathetically. "I don't have time to sit locked away in a jail cell right now," she informed Sonic coldly. "Let her fill the reservation until I am done with my assignment."

"That's not going to work!" Sonic took a step forward as he raised quills for battle. "I've tried asking you nicely but now I see that I have to bring you in by force!"

"Big talk, blue hedgehog," she sneered down at him. "But can you back it up?"

Sonic's muzzle broke out into a grin. He managed to stifle a laugh as he replied cheerily, "I am the fastest thing on this planet," he winked at her. "I dare say the fastest guy alive!"

"Hmph," the black hedgehog smirked revealing her fangs beneath her lips. Sonic felt his heartbeat skip in anticipation. "Then prove it," she challenged him.

Sonic burst into a run, hoping to overtake her quickly by his speed, or at least snatch the Chaos Emerald from her grasp. But then in what seemed like a blur, she had dodged his attempt and was able to put some distance between them.

"I guess you're not the fastest alive anymore," she mocked him quietly.

"Just how are you able to…?" Sonic stared at her in amazement. "Wow! I guess you're pretty fast too!"

"Or you are just slow," the black hedgehog suggested.

"Not a chance!" Sonic laughed. He tried again, but this time he did a speed dash to catch her off guard. She didn't seem to move this time. In a brief flash of light, she popped out of existence. That caught Sonic off guard completely. "Huh? She vanished?! Where did she…" he glanced around hoping to catch sight of her. When he did manage to spot her, the dark hedgehog was standing at the very bottom of the bridge along the side of the highway.

"You are certainly not the brightest either," she called up to him. "If you think a simple speed dash would work against someone me!" she crowed.

"That Emerald…" Sonic realized, looking at the Chaos Emerald in her possession. He traveled down the bridge arch until they stood face to face again. "Somehow you're using it to transport yourself."

She gave him a slow clap with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Shadie, you are running behind! Why are you not back yet?" someone spoke from her wristband.

Sonic ears twitched as he recognized that voice. "Is that Eggman?" Sonic blurted but was ignored.

"I am sorry for my tardiness, Doctor Robotnik," Shadie answered apologetically into her communicator on her wrist. She glared up at Sonic. "But I have acquired a blue stalker who can't seem to take a hint-"

"Hey! I not stalking you!" Sonic shouted indignantly. "I'm trying to help out my friend!"

"He stalks me too, my dear," Eggman replies sympathetically. "Especially for my Chaos Emeralds! Speaking of which did you manage to retreat the green Emerald?"

Shady beamed proudly at the large sparkling gem in her hand. "Yes, sir, I did."

"Excellent! Now, return to base! You can finish your little playdate some other time!"

"As you wish, Doctor," Shadie switched off her comm. She glanced over at Sonic disinterestedly. "Sorry, but I must be on my way, and it has not been a pleasure, Blue Stalker-"

"HEY! The name's Sonic, not stalker! And lastly, Eggman is trouble!" Sonic tried to warn her. "I don't know how you got caught up in this, but you shouldn't be working for a scrambled egg-like him!"

Her scarlet eyes pierced harshly at him. "Watch your tongue," she growled. "Doctor Robotnik is my savior. I will not suffer you to speak ill of him!"

The sound of approaching sirens rung out in the air. The police were almost to their location.

"Savior…?" Sonic echoed in disbelief. "I hate to break it to you, miss, but he's got you fooled! Eggman is nobody's savior and he does not care about anyone except himself! He's just using you to get what he wants and then he'll dispose of you!"

"You think of me a fool? I am the ultimate lifeform!" she bristled indignantly. "And I will not allow myself to be used by anyone unless I chose to obey! I have no more time for the likes of you, farewell!"

In a bright flash of light, she was gone. "No!" Sonic growled in frustration just as the police finally arrived much too late at the scene. "She is getting away!" He whirled around trying to spot any sight of her, but it was useless. Shadie was gone.

"Stupid police force…" Sonic grumbled under his breath. "Hey, listen up helmet heads! There is a second hedgehog, and her name is Shadie! Eggman tricked her into working for him. She's under some strange impression that he's her savior or something along those lines!"

"Men, search the perimeters!" the Police Chief ordered his platoon. "She couldn't have gone too far!"

Sonic shook his head as he watched the humans ran past him. He knew it was too late. With the powers of teleportation, the girl hedgehog was long gone by now.

"Sonic," the Police Chief approached the hedgehog. "On behalf of the Capital City Police Department, I thank you for your assistance! At least now we got another lead."

Sonic brushed aside the man's gratitude. "Now that you got proof of having the wrong hedgehog in custody, will you release Amy Rose?" he asked hopefully.

"I am afraid I can't do that," the Chief replied remorsefully. "Amy Rose is no longer in my custody and is currently being turned over to the military as we speak-"

"But she is innocent!" Sonic exclaimed angrily. "Why can't you seem to get that through your skulls!?"

"I hear what you are saying, but she is still a suspect-"

"How?! Amy is bright pink and Shadie is black with bright red quills! I know we all look alike at the end of the day to you humans, but you should realize they are different colors! Is your species colorblind or something?"

"Listen..." the Chief sighed, visibly agitated now. "I know this is difficult for you but please allow us time to investigate the matter further! Now if you excuse me, I must go on the search as well!"

Sonic facepalmed, cursing his own stupidity for not just grabbing Amy away sooner. This is why the government never worked. It wasn't his job to govern the police state, but it became his business concerning his friend being falsely accused and locked up against her will for a crime she did not commit. If the authorities did not listen to reason, then he would have to take matters into his own hands!


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meanwhile In the Desert Plains...**

Rouge shook out the sand that had managed to accumulate in her ears from her long flight across the Arabian sands. "Too bad the doctor didn't settle for someplace nicer like the Jade Pines or even a beach on the southern coast!" she muttered grumpily. "Oh well, it's time to earn my keep..."

Rouge rolled down her sleeve and activated her government-issued wrist comm.

"I have located the doctor's base and will now proceed with the mission. Communication will be limited starting now."

_"Understood. Good luck, Agent Rouge. Report in when you can."_

The bat nodded, even though she knew her boss could not see it. "Yes, sir, I will, Rouge out." She turned off her wrist comm and pulled up her sleeve to hide her communicator.

"Hmm..." Rouge rotated her large white ears around to pick up any sound of movement. When she heard nothing but the distant songs of locus chirping in the night, she snuck inside the base. Security was lax and practically non-existent. Getting past the patrolling eggbots was easy as well. Doctor Eggman didn't seem to expect any company this far out in the middle of nowhere.

She was awfully lucky these past few days but, really it was just being in the right place at the right time. Rouge was a full time agent. On her days off she was busying doing what she did best, treasure hunting. She loved acquiring rare and beautiful gems to add to her private collection.

Rouge just so happened to out scouting the largest and most radiant gem in the world, the Master Emerald. Guarding the Emerald happened to be a rather handsome echidna with a fiery red coat and an even firer personality. What more could a girl ask for on a Friday night?

Well, besides the Emerald of course, but, alas, it got shattered right before her very eyes. She decided to trail Doctor Eggman since there was no longer a jewel to steal and the echidna had ran off to collect the broken pieces.

Rouge chuckled perversely to herself as she felt a shard of the Master Emerald that she had tucked between her generous cleavage for safe keeping. Knuckles would have to come crawling back to her if he ever wanted his family heirloom back together-

"Welcome back, Shadie!" Rouge heard Eggman greet someone from up ahead.

"Oho!" Rouge eagerly moved forward. "What do we have here?"

As she followed Eggman back to his base, her boss happened to give her a call. Alerting her to a robbery taking place in Capital City. Once he discovered that she was en route to "investigate" Eggman, he gave her a S-ranked mission to infiltrate Eggman's ranks and to investigate Project SHADOW. The same experiment that escape from the underground base just three days ago is also suspected to be the culprit who have broken into the Federal Reserve earlier today.

Rouge peeked around the corner into the small lab, just in time to see the dark hedgehog hand over the green Chaos Emerald to Eggman.

"Besides Sonic, did you have any other trouble?" the doctor asked her.

"None, sir," Shadie replied.

"Ah, so she is in leagues with Doctor Robotnik!" Rouge gasped. "But why? And why do they need the Chaos Emeralds?"

Making sure they did not see her, Rouge quietly climbed up the wall and proceeded to enter inside the room by crawling quietly upside down on the ceiling until she was above the heads of the dark hedgehog and Doctor Robotnik.

Rouge grinned as she peered down at her targets from her spot on the ceiling as she continued to listen and wait for the perfect opportunity to introduce herself.

* * *

"Do you have the next location, Doctor?" Shadie asked, eager to collect another emerald.

Eggman shook his head looking disgruntled. "It will take some time, but eventually I will be able to locate the Emeralds' locations... of course it would be far more simple had I managed to obtain the Master Emerald to help locate them!"

Shadie crossed her arms. "I take it you failed on acquiring it..." she assumed with a sigh. "Do you need me to go retrieve it?"

"Unless you want to spend the next 100 years picking up shards, then no!" Eggman grumbled.

Shadie's ear flickered in shock. "...what exactly happened on Angel Island?"

"That that good for nothing echidna shattered it before I could return it to base, that's what! The nerve! It's like if "I can't have it, neither can you!" mentality! Oh..." Eggman paused at the irony. "On second thought, I probably would have done the same thing," he admitted with a shrug.

Rouge saw this as her opening. "I never knew you were so spiteful, doctor!" she purred from above.

A gunshot rang out.

It was a blur to Rouge's senses, but the gravity of the situation really hit home she looked down to see the graze mark on her chest armor. If she had been a nanosecond slower then that bullet would have been in her heart.

"Hmph," Shadie folded her ears back. "...you have good reflexes," she muttered.

"And you're a good shot," Rouge replied causally, doing her best to appear nonchalant at the attempt on her life, but on the inside, she was freaking out. _'Great, now I have to work with a trigger happy hedgehog!'_

Even Eggman seemed unnerved. "P-Put that away, Shadie!" he ordered.

"As you wish, doctor," Shadie clicked on the safety latch and stuck her gun back in her quills behind her head.

"And you!" Eggman exclaimed, turning his attention back up to Rouge. "Why did you follow me all the way here?"

"Do you know her?" Shadie inquired as she eyed the newcomer distrustfully.

"She was at Angel Island when I went to collect the Master Emerald," Eggman explained.

Rouge swooped down from the ceiling and landed gracefully on her feet before of them. "I followed you here out of mere curiosity!" she said "But after listening to your plight, I've got a better idea! How about we make a deal?"

Eggman lacked enthusiasm as he replied, "With the likes of you?"

"I may not look like it, but I am a treasure hunter by trade. If you need a hand, I am willing to offer you my services for a fair price. What do you think?"

The dark hedgehog was having none of it. "I think you should not let the door hit you on the way out!" Shadie remarked unkindly.

"Well, isn't that rude!" Rouge tsked. "Not a sharp negotiator is she?" she turned her attention back to Eggman. He was obviously the one who had the final say.

"What?" Shadie bristled at being slighted.

Rouge merely wagged her finger at Shadie. "It's not smart to send me packing when I happen to have an idea where the other Chaos Emeralds may be located!"

"Do you?" Eggman asked, now intrigued.

Shadie merely scoffed. Her eyes burning with distrust. "Why should we believe a single word you say when you haven't even told told us your name?"

Rouge smiled slyly. "How rude of me. My name is Rouge the Bat, you may call me Rouge. I accept credits, checks and money orders for the job please."

"And what is to prevent you from swiping the Chaos Emeralds for yourself once we work together to retrieve them?" Shadie demanded next. "You said are a treasure hunter after all. If you could acquire these gems on your own, you wouldn't be here working with us to get them!"

_'Definitely going to watch my back with this one... on the bright side, she seems like the type to stab- or rather shoot you- at the front considering how cut and dry her responses are...'_

"Because..." Rouge replied coolly, she sat back on the control panel behind her. "I rather stay off the military's watchlist. If I was to try and sell a Chaos Emerald on the black market it may get traced back to me. No thank you, Uncle Sam!"

Shadie's eyes went wide. "You... are you hinting that the government are in possessions of the remaining emeralds?" she blurted.

"Maybeeee... but I did manage to find this little beauty on one of my many escapades!" Rouge pulled out a Chaos Emerald from her pocket. Both Shadie and Eggman gasped as they beheld the sparkling yellow Chaos Emerald.

Eggman reached out to take it from her, but Rouge smacked his hand away with more strength that was expected of her tiny form. "Ah! Ah! Ahh!" she tsked. "Payment first please! And I know exactly where we can get three more. Interested in my proposal now?"

Eggman shared at look with Shadie. The dark hedgehog sent him back an incredulous glare as she raised a challenging furbrow. Eggman cleared his throat.

Holding back a sigh, Shadie grabbed Eggman's sleeve and yanked him down to her height. "Sir, are we really going to trust a bat neither of us has met before?" she whispered harshly.

Lowering his voice, Eggman replied back, "Be patient, Shadie!" he chided her. "I do not trust her either, but, for now, she is a useful ally to our cause."

"And when she is not?" Shadie pressed.

A hooded look darkened Eggman's glasses. "Then I trust you will be able to take care of things!" He then brushed off her hand and stood up, straightening his coat. Turning back to Rouge with a wide grin beneath his mustache, Eggman accepted the deal. "Welcome to the team, Rouge!"

Shadie nodded faintly in agreement before turning away. The things she had to put up with, but with any hope, not for much longer.

Rouge crossed her legs looking quite pleased with herself. "I knew you two would see things my way, everyone wins after all!"

**Two days later off the coast of Prison Island...**

"This is really risky, Sonic," Tails warned him as the island appeared just over the horizon. "It's one of the highest clearance guarded prison forts in all of Mobius! if we fail to recuse Amy, we will probably be locked in cells right next to her!"

Sonic leveled him with a warm smile. "You would do the same for me," he remarked.

Tails ducked his head, turning back to his screen. "Yeah, I would" he agreed.

"Besides, as long as we're cellmates, I'm cool with it."

"With your luck, you'll probably have to share a cell with Amy!" Tails teased him. What made it even funnier was the look of abject horror spreading across his muzzle. Tails laughed even harder. It was hard to tell if Sonic had feelings for Amy at times. He seemed rather shy and avoidant concerning her, but at this moment, Tails knew without a doubt that Sonic would rather hug a cactus than go out with the pink hedgehog.

"Okay. Ready?" Tails asked him as they arrived at the drop-off point over the island. They came up through the southside, thinking it would not alert their presence to the prison. It would be an easy run for Sonic to maneuver through the forest.

"Ready!" Sonic gave him the thumbs up. Sonic jumped off the Tornado into the deep forest below.

"Good luck, Sonic!" Tails called as he circled the Tornado back around. He will fly low and wait nearby for the signal.

* * *

According to Tails, Amy's holding cell was located in the upper level of the prison so it should be an easy in and out, especially if he carried her off in his arms. Sonic rolled his eyes amusedly at the thought. Ames will probably be over the moon. He still felt guilty for blowing her off and coincidentally that ended up with her being arrested. Maybe he should take Amy out to lunch somewhere to make it up to her-

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" The red stripes caught his eye again. Sonic came to a complete halt. Who would have thought he would run into the emerald thief right in the middle of nowhere. "Well, well, it must be our red string of fate!" Sonic muttered sarcastically.

Shadie jumped a little as she turned to face him. "You again of all places…" she growled, bearing her fangs. "…you truly are a stalker!" she sneered at him.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "The only thing I stalk is chilidog stands! So unless you are covered in chili and smothered with cheese, I am not interested! I came to this island to save the hedgehog you framed!" Sonic crossed his arms. "So why are you here? I doubt it's because you had a change of heart and want to switch places with Amy!"

"Hardly," Shadie jumped down from the ledge she was standing on. "I don't care what happens to the pink hedgehog. I am here on another assignment."

"Pushed up by good ol' Egghead again I presume?"

"What of it?" she asked a bit guardedly.

"I can't believe you're still allowing yourself to be used like this. Guess you're not the ultimate lifeform by any rate."

Sonic knew he would get a rise out of her with that quip and he was not disappointed. The way her quills bristled was both a terrifying and amusing sight to behold. This time Sonic promised himself that he would not fail to bring her in.

"You better take that back!" she growled at him. "Or I will make you eat those words!"

"Ha! No thanks! I'm not interested in getting indigestion!" Sonic smirked. Shadie looked ready to blow a gasket by now. She just needed one more little push. "Besides a gullible weakling like you couldn't defeat me!" he wasn't even trying with the last insult.

Shadie launched herself at him. "I'll show you who is a weakling!"

Her pride was her weak spot indeed. It was actually kind of sad to see how easily he managed to get her into a blind rage. Sonic spin dashed out of the way. "Missed me!" Sonic continued to taunt her as he stuck out his tongue. "Is the Ultimate Lifeform blind too?"

"You will pay dearly for your baseless insults!"

"They can't be baseless if there's truth in 'em!"

She was strong. Her kicks were no joke. They shattered boulders and even broken two trees with a single kick. Sonic made sure to not get hit. That heel at the bottom of her boot looked especially painful to be on the receiving end of.

Shadie then attacked by launching herself in the air and tried to bring her heel down on his head.

Sonic had no choice but to block it. He managed to hold his guard, but that certainly was going to leave a bruise later. Leaving no opportunity wasted, Sonic used her strength against her by grabbing her ankle and redirected the force of her attack into the side of a cliff.

Shadie gasped in pain as her back slammed against the wall. "Damn you...!" she hissed as she clutched her sides.

"Ready to give up?" Sonic asked her. He never liked beating up on girls to the tell the truth, but he had to do what he had to do in order to free Amy.

"You wish!" her free hand began to glow a bright green color. "Chaos Spear!" she launched an attack at him.

Sonic dodged it. The spot he once stood on was now a smoking gaping hole in the ground. He looked at her with wide startled eyes. Just what else is this girl capable of-

"Chaos Whip!" a sharp cracking sound pierced the air.

Sonic sighed. He just had to jinx himself...

The crackling energy from her hand formed a whip. She sent it right at Sonic and managed to wrap it around his leg. It was as if a jellyfish had wrapped around him. Sonic cried out in pain. After she thought she had him paralyzed him, Shadie raised her free hand as it began to glow green again. No doubt she was about to launch another Chaos Spear.

"Not today, Shadie!" Sonic quickly attempted another spin dash and this time he was able to hit her directly in chest since she had left herself right open. Shadie cried out as she flew back, skidding across the forest floor.

"Not only can she teleport... but she can also bend Chaos energy to her will... just what is she?!" Sonic groaned, crouching down to the ground to catch his breath. He glanced down at his stinging leg. The fur appeared to be singed from the Chaos Whip. Sonic knew from that moment to never to take Shadie lightly ever again.

* * *

"None of my kicks are getting through!" Rouge despaired as she gave up trying to kick down the blast doors she was locked behind. She glanced back at the bomb that was planted inside the vault earlier. "Oh, well at least that hasn't begun to count down yet-"

_Tick!_

The timer clicked on reading 10:00 and then slowly began to count down the minutes. "Why did I jinx myself!?" Rouge suddenly wished she took up that free bomb disarming training courses she had been offered a few months back.

Rouge let out a sigh. Swallowing her pride, she decided to call on her partner for help.

* * *

Shadie managed to get herself back on her feet again, but she really did look worse for wear. Sonic wasn't in much better shape. They simply stared each other down as they panted heavily, trying to regain their breaths. Sonic allowed himself to observe her. Her shiny coat now dirty and dull, her quills a mess and her white outfit soiled with dirt and grass stains.

Even then... her eyes were a deep ruby red. Passionate and wild, burning like a fire. They were filled so much anger and yet underneath, Sonic sensed something else... fear... desperation? Sonic frowned. Where those emotions born from the injuries she sustained from their current fight or were they already there? Like a scar that never healed. If so, how long has she carried those feelings, and why? What happened to her-

A shrill beep broke out into the clearing causing both hedgehogs to jump.

 _"Shadie, come in, Shadie!"_ Rouge called for her urgently.

Reluctantly Shadie answered it. "What now, you batty old hag?" she growled. "I am a little busy right now!"

Rouge's eye twitched. Says the hedgehog who's more than double her age. _"You need to learn a little respect!"_ she retorted.

Shadie rolled her eyes. "I'm not listening to your lectures. Message me once you get the Emeralds out of the vault as planned!"

 _"That's the point!"_ Rouge hissed in exasperation. _"I got them! But there's a problem…"_ Rouge then hesitated a little. _"…I got locked inside the vault with the emeralds. It was an extra security measure I didn't count on-"_

"For a treasure hunter, you seem to make a lot of amateur mistakes!" Shadie snapped at her impatiently.

"You're up to your old tricks, huh?" Sonic said, hearing everything. "Stealing Chaos Emeralds for Eggman!"

Shadie's wrist comm pinged again. "I have another message, standby, bat."

_"Shadie, wait-"_

The hedgehog placed Rouge on hold and answered Eggman's call. "Yes, sir?"

 _"Shadie, where are you!?"_ the doctor demanded urgently. _"I can see that charges have been set and this place is about to blow in less than 10 minutes!"_

"This place will what!?" Sonic freaked.

Shadie hesitated. "Er, there is a problem, Doctor-"

 _"What is it?"_ Dr. Robotnik demanded impatiently.

"Rouge seemed to have gotten herself locked in the vault. She has the Chaos Emeralds with her."

Eggman let out an exasperated sigh. _"Well, it can't be helped… Shadie! You are to rendezvous with me at once or else you will be blown into next week."_

Shadie's eyes went wide in shock. "But Doctor, what about Rouge?"

_"Forget about her! That way I can void out the check I wrote her for the yellow emerald! As for the three chaos emeralds located inside Prison Island, we can pick them out from the ashes when the fire dies down!"_

Shadie twitched. As much as she distrusted and disliked Rouge, the bat didn't deserve to die like that. No one deserved to die alone...

 _"Shadie..."_ Shadie remembered Maria's weak voice.

 _"Save your strength, Maria!"_ Shadie hurriedly tore off a piece of Maria's dress and used it to apply pressure to the gunshot wound. _"It's... it's not bad,"_ she lied. _"Just... just hold on! I am going to save you! The escape capsule is just up ahead!"_

_"Shadie... I am... not... going to make it... leave me-"_

_"I will never leave you, big sister!"_

Shadie's chest clenched as she began to inhale and exhale erratically.

"Uh... Shadie?" Sonic called to her in concern as he watched her on the verge of a panic attack.

 _"Shadie, are you even listening?!"_ Eggman's demanded through the speaker. _"Teleport back to base now-"_

"W-We can't!" Shadie blurted. "I can't leave Rouge behind when she is still loyal to our cause!"

Sonic's ear twitched. So Shadie did have a heart or at least a bit of a conscience, unlike Eggman.

 _"Then you and Rouge are on your own!"_ he snapped impatiently and then hung up.

"Doctor...?" Shadie called in shock, but all she heard was static.

Sonic stood there conflicted. For just a brief second he felt sorry for the girl at Eggman's betrayal. He had tried to warn her Eggman was out for himself. "Well, that's not cool to abandon your friend like that!" Sonic hurried over to her and laid a hand on Shadie's shoulder. "Hey, let's put aside our differences and I'll help you rescue Rouge. That was her name, right-"

"Don't touch me!" Shadie smacked away his hand.

"Sheesh! Fine!" Sonic backed away. "Good luck to you! Gotta go save my own friend!" Sonic ran past her. "And don't get blown up!" he called over his shoulder.

Shadie sighed, lowering her eyes to the ground.

That Blue Stalker had been right about Doctor Robotnik the entire time...

The doctor did not seem to care if they had lived or died. The only thing that mattered to him was getting the Chaos Emeralds and when he could not get them, he didn't care who he left behind. What a weak alpha! A true alpha always placed his pack ahead of himself.

Shadie was going to spare the doctor in her vengeance against planet Mobius, but now, he will perish with the rest of the planet for this betrayal!

* * *

"And I thought today was my lucky day..." Rouge sighed to herself as she gazed down mournfully at the three sparkling Chaos Emeralds in her arms, partially blocked from her view by her cleavage. "...what a waste," she lamented as the timer continued to trickle down to her demise. "...well, I suppose it wasn't all bad..." Rouge consoled herself. "...but life sure is good with 7 minutes left-"

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light. "Rouge, I've come to save your sorry butt," Shadie announced as she glared down at her with an upturned nose.

"My thanks," the bat deadpanned. Still, she was grateful the grump came back for her when Doctor Robotnik ordered her to abandon her to a fiery death.

Rouge was engulfed in another bright light. For the briefest moment, Rouge clenched her eyes shut thinking it was the bomb going off early. But when the explosion didn't sound and she didn't feel any pain or loss of consciousness, Rouge dared to take a peek at her surroundings.

No longer was she trapped below the surface in a fortified vault. Now she was in an open command center. The bridge looked a bit dusty, not to mention rusty with a stale smell in the air, but anywhere was better than where she was.

The bat glanced around. "Uh, where are we?" she asked.

"This was my home," Shadie answered her. "The Space Colony ARK. Tell me where you want to go, and I'll teleport you there."

Rouge blinked several times. What was the "ARK"? and why was Shadie being surprisingly helpful all of a sudden. During their brief partnership, the dark hedgehog treated her rather coldly and certainly never asked her opinion before.

Deciding to play it safe, Rouge suggested, "...I suppose we should first check-in with Dr. Robotnik-"

"Unnecessary," Shadie cut in. "Unless that's where you want to go," Shadie said. "I am not going back to the doctor."

Rouge's jaw dropped a little at hearing that. Today was just filled with surprises. "...Why?"

"He's an unworthy alpha!" Shadie answered harshly, causing Rouge to flinch slightly. "I will formulate a different plan and be on my own from here on out. You can keep the Chaos Emeralds to your heart's content."

"Well, that's certainly a sweet deal I could agree with!" Rouge admired the emeralds in her arms with renewed zeal. The United Federation will be kissing her feet for this success! Rouge began to think about all the promotions she would receive and the pay would receive and what to spend it on. Of course, she will keep one Emerald for her own private collection and the rest will go straight to G.U.N.-

"Is that all you want in life?" Shadie asked her suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Those jewels that you have in your possession…" Shadie pointed to them. "…you have them and then what?"

Rouge squinted her eyes at Shadie wondering if she was being sarcastic, but the girl did not seem to be mocking her. It was a legit question. "You're going to have make that question a bit clearer, hun…"

"You can't eat them. You cannot even utilize the energy running through them as I can so what good is a Chaos Emerald to you?"

"Well I am a treasure hunter," Rouge reminded her. "Every gem is something of worth to me."

"So… you simply like it because it is a shiny gem?" Shadie summarized.

"A shiny gem worth a good amount of money to the right buyer. I got a few clients who will pay handsomely to own one."

"And once you get the money in exchange for the emeralds, then what?"

Rouge paused. "Are you… serious?"

Shadie nodded. "Yes."

"I buy more stuff of course!" Rouge laughed. "Perhaps a deluxe penthouse overseeing Mongo Bay. Maybe purchase that luxurious Purry M'aat coat I had wanted or maybe trade in my car. It is almost two years old. The newest model should be available now."

"Hmph," Shadie crossed her arms, appearing unimpressed. "Material things then."

"Yeah, material things, hun. Got to live it up before you die!"

"…I see…" Shadie looked off to the side, thinking.

About what Rouge didn't know but she wasn't about to push her luck by lingering in a creaky abandoned space station. "So if your generous offer stands," the bat got back to business. "I would like to be transported back to my apartment in Station Square Town."

Shadie nodded. "Very well. I can take you as far as Station Square."

"Not complaining, but why Station Square instead directly transporting me to my door?"

"There are limitations to my teleport abilities," Shadie explained. "I can only teleport to a place that I have already been to without the assistance of a Chaos Emerald."

"Well, if you got a moment, let's make a detour to get us a bite to eat. I'll order us some buffalo wings or maybe some gyros! I feel like celebrating!"

Shadie's nose twitched. "What is a gyro?"

"Oho!" Rouge laughed. "If that's the case, I only have one word for you: Tzatziki!"

The dark hedgehog's eye twitched in annoyance. "I don't know what that is either!"

"You soon will!"

What a batty hag Rouge was!

Still, Shadie didn't realize how hungry she actually was until she was promised food. She blushed slightly as she touched her growling stomach. "I... I am hungry?" she asked herself in disbelief. Then again she had been in stasis for nearly 50 years and have gone days without food after being revitalized.

"Of course you are!" Rouge jabbed at her middle. "All living things need nourishment. Now come on!" Rouge looped her arm with Shadie's. "We can swing by that Gyro Restaurant for take out before heading back to my apartment!"


End file.
